Gabriel Santiago
| death cause = | occupation = | title = | residence = | parents = Patrick Drake Sabrina Santiago Robin Scorpio-Drake (step) | siblings = Emma Scorpio-Drake (paternal half) | spouse = | romances = | children = | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = Noah Drake Mattie Drake (deceased) (paternal) | greatgrandparents = | aunts/uncles = Matt Hunter (paternal) Armando Santiago (maternal great) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Juan Santiago (adoptive maternal first cousin once removed) | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = | color = #000066 | color text = white }} Baby Boy Drake is a character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He is the son of Dr. Patrick Drake and Nurse Sabrina Santiago. Background Baby Boy Drake is the son of Dr. Patrick Drake and Nurse Sabrina Santiago. Baby Boy Drake was conceived during his parents' short relationship/engagement which ended when Patrick's wife was revealed to be alive. On New Year's Eve, Sabrina ends up sick to her stomach. Her best friend Felix DuBois then asks Sabrina if she's pregnant. Sabrina denies it, at first. Eventually, she lets Felix get her a pregnancy test to find out. Sabrina hopes she isn't pregnant, but the test comes back positive. Felix tells her to let Patrick know, but Sabrina refuses, because she'll be acting like Britt. Though Felix argues otherwise, Sabrina is adamant that Patrick never finds out. Felix relents, saying he'll let her figure it out. When Felix is returning to work, Sabrina begs him not to tell Patrick that she's pregnant. Unfortunately, Carlos overhears and asks if it's true. Sabrina finally admits it, but says she's not going to tell Patrick. Sabrina says she's thought about both not having the baby and giving it up for adoption. Carlos Rivera offers to raise the baby with her and she hesitantly agrees Meanwhile at the hospital, Felix was unsuccessful in trying to fend off Patrick's curiosity about how Sabrina was doing. He admits to Patrick that Sabrina is pregnant. Patrick heads over to Sabrina's apartment and asks Sabrina if she's pregnant, which she confirms. Just as Sabrina and Patrick start to talk about how to handle the situation, Carlos interrupts them and claims to Patrick that he is the father of Sabrina's child. Sabrina goes along with this, telling Patrick she slept with Carlos the night of their interrupted wedding because she was upset. Meanwhile, Patrick tells Robin that the baby is not his, while Robin is thrilled, Patrick seemed visibly upset. When Emma finds out that she is pregnant she lies and says that Carlos is the father and not Patrick but when Elizabeth accidentally admits the truth in front of Emma, Sabrina realizes the her lies have gotten out of hand. She finally tells Patrick that he's the father of her baby. Patrick leaves, angry and hurt, and tells Robin. Sabrina also lets Carlos know that he won't need to pretend to be the father, something he is not happy about. Sabrina has her first ultrasound alone, when Patrick doesn't show up. She ends up having her appointment with Britt when her doctor is absent, and Britt agrees to fill in. Sabrina is thrilled when Britt tells her the baby looks healthy. She decides not to find out the baby's gender until Patrick is with her. Soon after, Sabrina runs into Robin & Patrick, and brings up her appointment. Patrick apologizes, saying something has come up. He tells Sabrina that Robin is leaving town to do volunteer work in Africa. Sabrina's surprised to hear this, and asks Patrick if Robin is leaving because of her pregnancy. Patrick assures her that it's not the reason, and promises her he wants to be a part of the baby's life. On April 16, Sabrina finds out that she and Patrick are having a baby boy. On April 22, they tell his sister Emma that she is going to have a baby brother. Storylines |-|2014= Baby Boy Drake was born onscreen April 25, 2014 to Dr. Patrick Drake and Nurse Sabrina Santiago with the help of Dr. Britt Westbourne. After Sabrina, Patrick and Emma were in a car accident, Sabrina goes into premature labor at 25 weeks pregnant and gives birth on the side of the road with the help of Patrick and Britt. After he is born, Britt tells Sabrina that he is breathing but they need to get to a hospital. Baby Boy Drake is rushed to the NICU by his father and Epiphany while his mother is taken to the ER with Felix by her side. On April 28, Britt reveals that he is 13 inches long and weighs in at one pound 12 ounces. He is on ventilator to help him breathe and has a 50/50 chance of survival. Later on, his parents come to visit him. On May 13, He gives his parent a scare when he has trouble breathing but the doctors get it under control. Health and Vitals *Born 15 weeks early on the side of the road 25, 2014 *Rushed to the NICU by his father once admitted to GH along with his mother 25, 2014 *Had a scare with his lungs 13, 2014 Photo gallery Brinapregnant.png|Sabrina finds out she's pregnant Emmabrina.png|Pregnant Sabrina and Emma Patrinatruth.png|Sabrina tells Patrick that he is the father of her baby Brinapatty.png Brina1stultra.png|Sabrina's first ultrasound Brinafirstultra.png Sabrinfirstultra.png Patrina1.png|It's A BOY File:Babyboydrake.png|Baby Boy Drake Itsaboy!.png Ultrababydrake.png Embrinapatty.png|Pregnant Sabrina, daddy Patrick and big sis, Emma Brinapreggo.png Babykicking.png|Kicking Babykicking1.png|Patrick feels the baby kick Brinagoesintolabor.png Brinafindsout.png|Britt tells Sabrina that she is in labor Brina1stpush.png|Sabrina during labor Patrinababy.png Brina4thpush.png|Sabrina pushes Brinagivesbirth.png|Baby Boy Drake is born Babyboydrakepatb.png|Baby Boy Drake with his daddy and Britt Babyboydrake1.png Babyboydrakepatty.png Babyboydrake12.png Brinababyboy.png Babyboydrakemommysandfelix.png Babyboydrakedaddy.png Family tree References Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:2010s Category:Drake family Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Characters born on-screen Category:Characters Category:Characters with disputed parentage